


Reunion

by disdainfulAvenger



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Reunion, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-20
Updated: 2014-11-20
Packaged: 2018-02-26 09:23:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2646743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/disdainfulAvenger/pseuds/disdainfulAvenger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She is still unbelievably warm, and the scent of Andraste’s Grace still clings to her hair. “It’s you,” she whispers as Catherine holds her tight, “it’s really you.”</p><p> </p><p>Leliana and Catherine Amell reunite at Skyhold, after years spent apart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reunion

**Author's Note:**

> written from a tumblr prompt by music-in-the-bell-jar, who asked for Morrigan/and or Leliana reuniting with the Warden
> 
> Leave kudos and/or comments if you enjoy! <3

.

Skyhold is big. Certainly defensible, even in its current state. Despite her weariness, Catherine finds herself appraising the fortress as they ride in.

“You’ve done a good job,” she tells the Inquisitor. Her voice is rough – she has seldom spoken these last few years – and the Inquisitor seems a little startled to hear it.

“Thank you,” the Herald of Andraste says, smiling tiredly. “It’s been a trial. What I wouldn’t give for more builders.” They bring their horses to a standstill in the centre of the courtyard, the two of them dismounting slowly and somewhat painfully. Grooms come forth to take their mounts and the Inquisitor leads Catherine into the fortress proper.

Some men and women call out greetings. Soldiers salute. The Inquisitor flags down a severe-looking woman with short dark hair. “Find the advisors, if you will. We’ll be in the war room. I want them to join us.”

The woman looks at Catherine with curious dark eyes. “Is this who I think it is?” she asks, eyebrows drawing together.

“Later, Cassandra,” says the Inquisitor, with a shake of their head. “Our guest is very tired.” Then the Inquisitor turns their attention to Catherine. “This meeting will not take long. I would have them know of your presence, at least.”

“It is fine. Do not worry.” She follows the Inquisitor out of the great hall and into an empty corridor. Their footsteps echo off stone walls and floors. “It is best they know of my arrival.”

“And Leliana will want to see you, of course.”

Catherine manages a nod. _I hope so_ , she thinks, suddenly nervous. _What if…?_

 _No._ Catherine banishes that thought. _Do not allow yourself to think that._

They enter the war room. The Inquisitor pours Catherine a cup of chilled water from a nearby pitcher. Catherine leans her hip against the war table and drinks, examining the map. When she is finished she sets the cup down and paces back and forces, stretching the sore muscles of her legs.

It is better than standing around waiting, anyway.

The door creaks open. The three advisors enter the war room, deep in conversation. Catherine comes to a halt mid-step, her eyes immediately fixed upon Leliana, who looks over and falters.

 _Maker._ It has been _years_ since she has seen Leliana, years since those blue eyes have gazed upon her. Catherine is struck by a fierce sense of yearning – she wants nothing more than to take Leliana into her arms and hold her once again – but this…this may not be the time.

And things may have changed.

But Leliana has no such reservations. She steps forwards suddenly, crossing the room quickly and she pulls Catherine into a tight embrace, pressing her face into the juncture of Catherine’s neck and shoulder. After such a long time spent apart, to be in her arms - it is like coming _home_. She is still unbelievably warm, and the scent of Andraste’s Grace still clings to her hair. “It’s you,” she whispers as Catherine holds her tight, “it’s really you.”

“It’s me,” Catherine says, pressing a kiss to the top of her head. Her hands are shaking. She buries one in Leliana’s hair, the other pulling her lover closer – if such a thing is even possible. “Maker. I’ve _missed_ you.” There are tears in her eyes and a lump in her throat. She swallows. “I wanted to-”

“I know. I _know._ ” Leliana kisses her neck, just like she used to during the Blight. It was always a reassuring gesture, and Catherine finds that it still is. Her hands begin to steady. “It is alright. You are here now. That is all that matters.”

Catherine just buries her face in Leliana’s hair, inhaling deeply. “I love you,” she says. “By Andraste, I love you.”

“Oh, my dear Warden.” Leliana lifts her head and their lips meet – a chaste kiss, yes, but Catherine’s blood surges through her veins at the soft brush of Leliana’s lips against hers. That familiar rush of blood, and she thinks, _how did I go so long without this? How?_

“Warden-Commander Amell will be joining us in our fight,” the Inquisitor tells the other advisors quietly. Leliana and Catherine part, and turn to face them, though Leliana remains at Catherine’s side.

Cullen looks curious. “Where have you been, Warden-Commander?” he ventures carefully.

“I cannot tell you – not now, anyway.” Her fingers interlace with Leliana’s. “It was Grey Warden business. All that matters is that I am here now.”

“Yes,” says the last advisor – Josephine Montilyet, according to the Inquisitor. She smiles at Catherine and Leliana. “It is all that matters.”

Catherine clears her throat. “There will be other Wardens joining us,” she informs them. Thankfully she is too tired to blush at Josephine’s knowing smile. “A dozen in total. Small in number, but their skill is undeniable.”

“Indeed,” the Inquisitor says. “The Warden-Commander will soon become a familiar sight around Skyhold. I would suggest you meet with Josephine tomorrow – perhaps an announcement should be made. Until then, we will leave you two in peace.”

And with that, the Inquisitor ushers the other two advisors out of the room, leaving Leliana and Catherine alone. Leliana turns to her, cupping Catherine’s jaw with one hand. “You will stay?” she asks, her eyes softening.

“Yes,” Catherine says, leaning into Leliana’s hand. “I will stay.” She turns her head and presses a kiss to Leliana’s palm.

“Good.” Leliana’s lips curl into a breathtaking smile.

Catherine Amell smiles too.

For the first time in a long time.


End file.
